This invention relates to Initial Jewelry such as a broach or the like in which an initial or other ornament is carried by a suitable mounting piece.
In the past, it has been relatively common to press initials into mounting bars by the use of tools. For example, in the Stupell Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 2,178,055, a bar like member which is used to mount the initials is resiliant and the initials or other ornaments carry suitable projections that, due to their shape, create a wedge action or a cam action to deform the bar. There also has been suggested by the prior art the utilization of a spring means which was placed around an aperture so as to grip the initial or ornament as, for example, in the Cheney Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 2,584,185. The latter disclosure solves the pressing problem of having a retailer assemble the initials onto a bar but has the disadvantage of utilizing a spring which has to be held in position by a cover piece. The structure is relatively expensive in this form.